Daisuki Motto Motto Zutto
by Hitoshirezu-Battleground
Summary: This is a SoraSunao fic. Sora remembers when he lost Sunao in the "hospital". Sunao tries to prove to Sora that he really is there now.


Daisuki Motto Motto Zutto: I Love You, More, More, Forever

Chapter One: Onegai, yamette no yume.

By: Fujimori Sunao

Disclaimer: I don't own Suki na Mono wa Suki Dakara Shouganai!

"Suki na Mono wa Suki Dakara Shouganai!" ("I like you. I love you. It can't be helped anymore!")

Ever since the cultural festival, Hashiba Sora had grown into better friends with Fujimori Sunao. The "prince" and "princess" of "Swan Lake" had spent hours upon hours trying to get Sora his memories back. As it was Sora was slowly starting to remember about the lab that Sunao and he had been trapped in. That dark place. A cell and Sunao, the only person that he could trust in that sick "world". Men and women in lab coats, the soothing words to calm you. Maybe if you were lucky you would get a sedative, but more then likely you were mearly strapped down. Then, the pain! Tearing up your body from the inside out with machines or chemicals that seared your soul. Testing their experiments the worst possible way. Defilling their young bodies, ripping away their most precious gift from God. Only at night were the two friends together.

Sora the stronger of the two would attempt to soothe his achilg friends heart and soul. Innocent words from an abused child that only another like them would believe. That's the way that life was for them. Until the day that Shinichirou had come to save them.

A detective had solved the cast and soon the two youths were running for thier lives, Shinichirou leading them. That's the one thing that Sora never forgot. After all that running, so close to escaping, and the fateful moment that Sunao had hit the cement.

"Don't leave me!"

"Sunao!"

"It's no good! We'll both get caught!"

"KUU-CHAN!"

"SUNAO!"

Hashiba sat up, drentched in a cold sweat. Even after all this time, that nightmare still haunted his dreams. His head turned towards his friends bed. The pink-haired boy lay there, tangled into the covers, eyes open, calculating Sora. The bluenette shivered inwardly from that look. It was still the middle of the night, so why was Fujimori awake? "Hi, Fujimori-kun."

The slightly younger boy sat up slowly, that look still in his sienna eyes. "Hashiba-kun...did you have that dream again?" Sunao knew that the other boy was more then likely to admit that he was scared, but he also knew that when Sora was around him, he was open with his feelings.

Sora sat there quietly for a few moments, then nodded his head. "Yeah. Is it that obvious, Sunao?" He blinked his sapphire eyes.

The pink haired boy remained quiet as he nodded his head. Pushing a aside part of his blankets, he patted the now bare spot.

Blue eyes locked with the grey of th other boys. The look that passed between them was one that asked and answered a deep question. "Sunao, you know what'll happen...right?" Sora stood, moving the few feet between their beds to sit lightly upon Sunao's. Warm arms wrapped around his neck as the bed sank a bit from Sunao's weight. A small kiss was pressed against the back of his ear. He took in a shuddery breath. "Nao..."

"Sora..." The pink haired boy hissed out the name, moving a hand to turn Sora's head to face him. "I'm right here. Take me...feel me...am I real enough for you?" He pressed a soft kiss to the Hashiba's lips, slowly letting his tongue flick across the quivering lower lip. Recieving a soft moan, he pulled his lips away, moving to remove his shirt, laying on his back. "Sora...I'm safe now."

Not even waisting a moment, Sora had spun around, leaning over the other boy. A gleam was in his eyes, there from the tears that had developed. Slowly he leaned down enough to let their lips brush together. "I'm sorry."

Harsh lips pressed against gentle ones, a small fasp leaving the pinned boy. Sora smiled and moved to straddle Sunao's waist. A gentle hand ran up a bare chest, causeing the slightly younger boy to moan out softly.

Grey eyes closhed, his chest arching into the others hand, his lips parting slowly for the now questiong tongue. "Sor--AH!" He cried out softly, his chest arching into skilled fingers that teased his nipples. A few tears rose to his eyes as his tongue was dueled into submission, a whimper escaping from him.

Sora's lips moved to Sunao's jaw, nipping at it softly. He felt the other boy tremble, thus bringing a smile to his lips. "Sush, Nao-chan...I'll take care of you..." His kisses trailed down further, licking at exposed throat. He slowly began to suck lightly on the skin, delighting in the sounds the boy made.

Trembling fingers rose, tangling into soft locks of blue hair. "Sora, don't tease me...please..." He recieved a sharp nip and a growl. Trembling gently he let out a defeated whimper, showing his submission to the elder's playing. "Oh Kami-sama..."

A light chuckle left Sora's lips as they trailed down further. "All in good time, Sunao..." He kissed teasingly around the boys nipple, flicking his tongue out and elicting soft pants to fall from Sunao's lips.

Sunao wriggled around benieth the other, the tears slowly slipping down his cheeks. Hands clentched at the sheets, twisting them as he cried out softly. He mewled softly as the kisses against started to trail down. A startled moan erupted from him as a wam, wet tongue delved into his bellybutton, mimicking an action that he was more then willing to participate in.

(Author's Note: There is a lemon here…if you can't tell from the serious lack of..transgrettion So, I encourage you to Email me if you want it. SunaoFujimori69 at aol dot com Thankies )

The two boys, now waisted, relaxed upon Sunao's bed, the younger curling into the elder gently. "Sora...I love you..." The pinked boy kissed his bluenette lover gently, slowly falling into a deep slumber as Sora held onto him, stroking his back soothingly. With a smile, even he Sora fell asleep, positive that the dreams would not plague him this time.

Owari

Author: So, what'dya think? I would'a posted this AGES ago had there BEEN a Sukisho section .


End file.
